A Lonely September
by BregoBeauty
Summary: After the flight, Jackson and Lisa went their separate ways. Now, a few years later, Lisa is married but she has a secret… JxL.
1. Keep Me From Thinking of You

**A Lonely September**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_ or the song 'A Lonely September'!

**Summary:** After the flight, Jackson and Lisa went their separate ways. Now, a few years later, Lisa is married but she has a secret… JxL.

**Chapter One: Keep Me From Thinking of You**

_I'm sittin' here all by myself_

_Just tryin' to think of something to do_

_Just to **keep me from thinking of you**_

_But you know it's not working out_

'_Cause you're all that's on my mind_

_One thought of you is all it takes _

_To leave the rest of the world behind_

'A Lonely September' by Plain White T's

* * *

For the past two years, almost every waking moment was spent thinking about him. From the moment she woke and until she closed her eyes in the darkness, he was on her mind.

"Lisa, what's wrong?" a sleepy voice muttered from beside her as she stared at the ceiling.

She jumped at the sound, then turn on her right side to face the man lying beside her. A ring sparkled on her left hand as she reached over to touch his cheek. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"It doesn't matter," she whispered softly. "Go back to sleep, Alex."

She turned away from him and slipped out from under the covers. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a drive. Wanna come?" she offered, casting his half-asleep figure a second glance.

"Nah, I've got a meeting early tomorrow. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, Lisa."

She slipped off the bed and walked over to the closet. She slipped on some jeans and a worn t-shirt before leaving the bedroom quietly. She grabbed her purse and keys before exiting the small apartment and locking the door behind her.

All that she could see as she unlocked her car and started the engine was brown hair and icy blue eyes. A smirk, not a smile, on a face she knew as well as she knew her own.

Lisa stared at the wedding ring she wore for a moment. Then she pulled the ring off easily—just like she had every time before. She placed the simple piece of jewelry into one of the cup holders before pulling out of her parking space.

She willed herself to re-park her car and head back into the apartment. To climb back into the bed she shared with her husband of a year. But, like every time before, she could not manage it. All she could think of was _him_.

His voice, steady and calm, as he spoke to her. His full lips kissing hers. His touch as he pulled her closer and held her.

_Him_—the hired manager that she had met in an airport two years earlier. The one who chased her; matched her fight for fight. The man who tried to kill her. The man she fell in love with and who loved her back. The man who she could never have a life with.

Lisa bit back the tears that threatened to fall. Her heart had been torn in two because of two men—one hidden, and one of them her husband. But he held the bigger piece of her heart.

She reached the quiet house and parked alongside the BMW in the driveway. Her sneaker-clad feet crunched on the gravel as she slowly picked her way to the front door. Trembling slightly, she raised her fist and knocked loudly on the wooden door.

She could hear no sounds in response. But just as she turned to shuffle back to her car—disappointed—she heard the locks sliding back as someone fumbled with the door. It creaked open and she turned to face the man who haunted her dreams and her waking hours.

"Leese?" he called; surprised, yet slightly amused.

"I—I—" she stammered.

She stood frozen in place in front of the door; biting her lip nervously.

"Leese…"

"I shouldn't—"

"Ssh," he whispered, resting a hand on her cheek. "Don't."

Trembling with anticipation, Lisa moved closer to him. He slipped a hand around her waist to pull her body against his. She responded by tentatively leaning forward and kissing him. He deepened the kiss and pulled her inside the house; kicking the door shut behind them.

All at once, their passion overwhelmed them. Hands tore at clothing, lips meshed together and on skin, and they fell onto his bed together. They barely spoke because there was no need for words.

Later, their clothes discarded on the floor; their limbs entwined. They lay together in his bed, both of them sweaty, panting, and spent.

"I love you, Leese," he whispered. That was his nickname for her. The name he only used when they were alone together.

"I know," she said quietly, feeling a twinge of guilt, but no regret for her actions.

"Don't leave."

"I have to. You know—"

"Just—just stay," he pleaded, holding her tighter. "Just for tonight. Let me wake up beside you and know it's real. Let me love you, Lisa."

"I can't, Jackson. You know that I can't. I have to get home before Alex—before my husband misses me. I'm sorry..."

She pulled away from him and climbed out of the bed. Without a backwards glance, she gathered her scattered clothes and disappeared into the adjoining bathroom.

She hated doing this to him, but it was the only way they could be together. She cherished their stolen moments; away from the public eye where no one could judge them. Where no one knew about their love and no one cared.

In the dark, at his house, no one cared about her affair with Jackson Rippner. No one knew except them. It was their dark secret.

When they were together, nothing else mattered. All that mattered was those precious moments—not the future, not reality, not their past—just the here and now. Just each other and their love.

**Author's Notes:**

So this a short JxL fic that I'm writing for plays-with-stars. She showed me the song and asked me if I wouldn't mind writing a JxL fic based on it. Enjoy! The next chapter should be up in a few days.


	2. To Get So Close

**A Lonely September**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_ or the song 'A Lonely September'!

**Chapter Two: To Get So Close**

_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did_

_And I didn't mean **to get so close** and share what we did_

_And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did_

_And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did_

'A Lonely September' by Plain White T's

* * *

He hated having to watch her leave. That was by far the worst part of Lisa's occasional—usually late-night—visits. He always had to sit there quietly and watch her walk away. Many times they had argued about her leaving and about ending their affair.

Of course, it had only been a _serious_ extra-marital affair for a year. And for that entire year, Lisa had been cheating on her husband.

He had never met her husband, but he had a feeling if he did, he might just have to kill the man that got to have Lisa whenever he didn't.

At times, he considered forcing her to stay. He would tie her up if it meant he could keep her forever, but there was no way that would work for either of them. It should be enough that she kept returning to him time-after-time; night-after-night.

Should be, but it wasn't. He wanted _her_ and only her all the time. He wanted to be able to turn to her whenever he felt like it, kiss her, touch her, breathe in her scent, and just possess her. He wanted her to belong to him like a wife belongs to a husband or lovers to each other.

But instead of marrying him, she had taken up with some wealthy, well-respected businessman named Alex Craig. Lisa thought she had hidden her husband's identity from him, yet their wedding had been rather substantial news. He had no trouble tracking down the articles detailing their marriage and the ceremony. What annoyed him most was the photograph of the smiling couple.

Well, Alex was clearly pleased with his catch, and painfully oblivious to the fact that his "wife" was screwing around with a nearly-convicted criminal. Of course, Lisa dropping all charges on him helped, not to mention the company offering to get him out of last scrap before they retired him. Luckily, it was the type of retirement that only good dogs like himself were rewarded; life instead of a bullet to the brain.

If only he had been as lucky with Lisa. He had offered her everything he could possibly think of and she had denied him only to marry a piece of slime in an expensive suit. Despite the fancy and rich exterior, he knew for a fact that the couple lived in a crappy apartment complex. It was not an area that he wanted his precious Lisa living in.

He toyed with various ideas of how to get rid of her husband. He set up various schemes that could give her to him; if she was not suspicious of it and if she would have him. It would be extremely tricky to plan a wedding for them after the death of such an openly public figure. News reporters would be hounding her and if he entered the picture too suddenly, then everyone would know the truth and people would think ill of her.

He didn't give a damn about what anyone thought of him. It was what people thought of her that bothered him.

"Bye, Jackson," she said quietly, emerging from the bathroom. Her hair was still damp from the shower she had taken to mask their activities. A light, flowery scent wafted over from the open, steamy bathroom and it tore at his mask of control and calm.

Her clothes were the same simple tee and jeans paired with battered sneakers that she usually wore to his place. He had bought her clothes to wear when she spent time with him, but since her marriage, she rarely stayed long enough to wear them. She did however use the shampoo, conditioner, and other products that he kept stocked for her.

He rose from the bed and walked over to her. "Stay, Leese. Just this once."

She shook her sadly. "We both know it wouldn't be one time only. Pretty soon it'd be two nights, or three, and before long I'd never leave. No…I can't."

"Why him, Leese? Why'd you marry him instead of me? Huh?" He moved closer; his hand twisting and playing with her reddish curls. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"No, it's not—"

"Not like that, huh? Then why? I know it's not the money, or is it? I'd give you anything, Lisa. I could take care of you for the rest of your life if you'd only let me."

"It's not that simple, Jackson—"

He grabbed her wrist as she turned to go. "Not that simple? Why the hell isn't it simple? You either love me or you don't. Make up your mind, Leese!"

"I have to go," she whispered quietly, tearing her wrist free and grabbing her discarded purse on her way out.

He stood there; wanting to go after her, but knowing that she would hate him for doing so. They had gotten too damn close and all she wanted to do now was shove him away.

But there was no way in hell that he'd give her up despite what she wanted. He was in too deep, had risked too much, and he wouldn't let her go without a fight.

**Author's Notes:**

I promise there is a reason why this wasn't a one-shot. Just bear with me a few more chapters. Thanks for reading/reviewing!


	3. Time with You

**A Lonely September**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_ or the song 'A Lonely September'!

**Chapter Three: Time with You**

_You know the holidays are coming up_

_I don't want to spend them alone_

_Memories of Christmas **time with you**_

_Will just kill me if I'm on my own_

'A Lonely September' by Plain White T's

* * *

Lisa was just beginning to wake up when she heard the semi-familiar sounds of packing. She slowly sat up and peered in the direction of Alex's closet. Sure enough, he was hastily packing a bag and ripping clothes from hangers to be shoved into a suitcase. His light-colored hair was tousled and the dark circles under his eyes combined with the wrinkled suit he was wearing indicated a sleepless night.

She slipped out of the warm bed and walked over. With her hands on her trim hips, she asked, "Alex? What's going on?"

"Sorry, Lisa, but I've got an unavoidable—very sudden—trip."

She sighed. "For how long this time?"

"No more than a week." He zipped the suitcase closed. "You won't even notice I'm gone."

He leaned forward, pecked her cheek, grabbed his full suitcase and quickly jogged from the bedroom and towards the apartment's front door. She turned around to wave to him wearily from the bedroom and once the door was shut, she collapsed backwards onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

_A week without Alex….what am I supposed to do for a whole week?_

She laid there on the bed for a good hour, until Alex called her from the airport and said he was on the plane and headed out of town. And he'd miss her very much.

That's when Lisa leapt into action.

She raced to the closet, pulled out a dressy outfit and heels, laid the clothes on the bed, and dashed into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, blow dried her hair, dressed, and applied make-up. Slipping on her heels, she snatched her purse and keys and locked the door behind her.

_I shouldn't be doing this…_ her mind rebelled against her intentions.

Lisa climbed into her car and drove away against her better judgment. She knew very well that the responsible, adult thing to do would be to stay home, maybe have lunch with some of the gossipy women in the same circles as her and Alex, or visit his parents—anything but head out to Jackson's.

But she was running solely on emotions at the moment and that's all that mattered to her. She wanted, no, _needed_ him.

And deep inside her heart, she knew he needed her too.

* * *

He couldn't believe his luck when he opened the front door to the hurried knock. Standing on the front step, dressed in a swishy skirt, heels, and a low-necked blouse was his Lisa. She smiled brightly at him and walked right on in, set her purse down, turned and threw her arms around him. She greeted him with a hungry kiss and they stumbled down the hallway to his bed, dropping articles of clothing as they went.

Later, after they were both satisfied, he lay with her curled against him. He played with her curls and smiled at his good fortune.

"So, how long are you here for this time?" he asked coolly.

"Well, I was—"

"Let me guess, one fuck—maybe two—and then you're out the door with your tail between your legs to run back to your asshole of a husband?" he snapped sarcastically, yanking a piece of hair. When she yelped in surprise, he snatched her chin. "Am I right, Leese?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "You're wrong."

"Well, you're not here to stay, are you? Are you, Leese?" He squeezed tighter.

"For a week. I'm here for a week."

"Oh? Is that all? Jeesh, Leese, I'm so flattered that you could spare a week from your busy double life for me…"

She smacked his hand away and glared at him. "You're an ass."

"And you're a whore."

Lisa let out a cry of outrage and smacked Jackson hard in the mouth. When he reached to touch his mouth, his hand came away with blood. She had spilt his lip.

He considered retailiating, but instead he left and padded over to the bathroom. He glanced in the mirror at the minor cut and spit blood into the porcelain sink. Soft footsteps reached his ears from behind him. He looked up into the mirror and noticed her quietly standing behind him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to…"

He waved it off. "I shouldn't have insulted you to begin with."

"But you're right. I'm not much better than a common slut, am I? I'm trying to be two different people and led two different lives. I know I shouldn't be with you, but I can't help it. I know it's not fair to Alex either." She laid her head against his shoulder and peered into the mirror. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"You know I love you, Leese. I always have."

"I know and that's what makes it so hard. But the logical thing is to stay with Ale—"

"Bullshit, Leese." He turned to face her, pulling her against him. "Stop lying to yourself and beating yourself up. Alex Craig is no prize. He's not God. He doesn't even love you and you don't love him. _We_ love each other, Lisa. _We're_ meant to be together."

She shook her head. "I can't do that, so don't ask me to. Don't ask me to leave him."

"I'm not asking—I'm telling. Leese, this is our chance. With him gone, I can make you disappear. I'll drive your car off a cliff, burn a dead body—anything to get him to stop looking for you. I can kill Lisa Craig and created Lisa Rippner. You can be my wife, Leese. Just say the words and I'll do anything…"

"Just let us have this one week. Let's just have our week and then we'll go from there, okay?"

He nodded. "One week…"

She kissed him, some of his blood ending up on her mouth. "I love you, Jackson."

"You know I love you, Leese."

* * *

Alex dialed his home number for the tenth time in a row. There was still no answer. Lisa's cell phone was off and going straight to voicemail.

"Where the hell could she be?" he muttered out loud; running a hand through his hair nervously.

This was not like Lisa. Usually she was always at home, waiting by the phone for his call. She was also supposed to turn her cell phone on every time she left the house. Something wasn't right.

But he didn't have a clue what.

**Author's Notes:**

Wow, the response that this story is getting continues to shock me. I love it, so keep up with the encouraging reviews! Reviews tend to keep me inspired and also tell me to keep putting off the school work and write! Thanks so much and enjoy the story!


	4. More I Want You Here With Me

**A Lonely September**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_ or the song 'A Lonely September'!

**Chapter Four: More I Want You Here With Me**

_I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself_

_That you're not the one for me_

_But the more I think, the less I believe it_

_And the **more I want you here with me**_

'A Lonely September' by Plain White T's

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

Lisa was bent over a toilet, heaving. Her small breakfast was refusing to stay down for the fourth time that week.

Exhausted and weak, she leaned her back against a wall in the tidy bathroom and lay there; not moving.

"Lisa? Are you alright?" Alex was calling from their bedroom. "I thought I—"

He stepped into the tiled bathroom and froze. She flicked her tired eyes open to glance at him. She knew that she was paler than a ghost and probably looked like a truck had run her slender body into the ground.

"Lisa, I'm going to call the doctor, okay?"

She nodded lightly as Alex hurried away to the phone in their adjoining bedroom.

She rubbed her upset stomach and sighed. It didn't take a certified genius to guess what was wrong. She didn't have some mysterious stomach bug—or at least she didn't think so. But she also knew that Alex would not leave her alone until he took her to the doctor personally. He never wanted to miss a chance to play the stricken husband worried about his wife.

Lisa often found herself wondering why she had chosen to marry a very self-absorbed man over one who loved her deeply and had sacrificed everything to be with her. She knew Jackson had paid off a variety of hired assassins to keep her alive. All Alex had done was get lots of publicity for himself when he married her and financed an elaborate wedding.

Of course, her father had been extremely enthusiastic about their marriage. Alex Craig hailed from a respected family and was fairly wealthy, not to mention very charming. They had met years ago when she had still been working at the Lux Atlantic. After her face was plastered all over the news following her scuffle with Jackson, he had stepped in and kept her out of the public eye.

It was a whirlwind courtship—after about six months, he proposed—and they were married a year later.

He had spoiled her and protected her in those months prior to their wedding. But all the while, she had been slipping away to rendezvous with Jackson after his acquittal.

She had planned to end their affair when she married Alex, but a few months into the marriage she realized why Alex had picked her. She was a trophy to him and something pretty to make him look good. Their wedding was a "fairy-tale ending for the victim of a terrible terrorist plot". The newspaper coverage had made Lisa want to gag.

Alex did still love her despite his faults, and Lisa loved him back, even if it was only to save him from public embarrassment and a rather nasty divorce. Though she knew Jackson would only too gladly murder Alex if she asked…

"Come on, Lisa, let's go…" Alex said quietly before helping her to her feet.

She stood on shaky legs and quickly collapsed on him.

"I'd better carry you. Hang on."

He scooped her up awkwardly and she felt a pang of longing for Jackson. Jackson often picked her up, even if only to twirl her around. Alex, on the other hand, never did except for when he carried her across the threshold on their wedding day amidst the cameras.

Lisa blocked their journey and didn't focus again until the doctor was questioning her.

"How long have you been sick, Mrs. Craig?" inquired the kindly doctor, a middle-aged woman named Dr. Sinclair.

"A few days. The worst part is usually in the morning."

"Not evenings or other times of the day?"

"No, the worst part is always the morning. I can't stand eating breakfast—why?"

"Is there any chance you might be pregnant?" Dr. Sinclair asked seriously, peering down through her pseudo-stylish glasses.

An image of Jackson and their week together flashed in her head. "Yes," she said without hesitating.

"Do you mind taking a pregnancy test?"

"Not at all."

_Oh God, what am I going to do?_

**Author's Notes:**

In the next chapter, which should be up tomorrow, Lisa finds out the results. Thanks for reading/reviewing!


	5. Share What We Did

**A Lonely September**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_ or the song 'A Lonely September'!

**Chapter Five: Share What We Did**

_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did_

_And I didn't mean to get so close and **share what we did**_

'A Lonely September' by Plain White T's

* * *

"Mrs. Craig?" Dr. Sinclair had come back finally after the agonizing time Lisa had spent pacing the small examination room. She had been running various scenarios of explanations through her head. So far, they all began with "sorry" and ended with everyone freaking out.

"Yes?" The lump in her throat was rising and making it difficult to speak.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."

She almost fell to the floor. She had been expecting that, but now, what was she supposed to do? What was she going to tell Alex and most importantly, how was she supposed to break it to Jackson?

Alex would be ecstatic about her pregnancy. He had been trying to get her pregnant ever since they had been married. She had covertly been using birth control pills to hopefully keep herself from having a baby. Since she was having an affair with Jackson, it was especially important that she stayed on the pill.

But somehow, she had slipped up on their week together and the consequence was the new life growing inside her. She almost hoped their child looked nothing like Jackson, so Alex would not know what had happened. At the same time she hoped that their child did look like Jackson since it was unlikely that she would ever see him again.

She lightly rubbed her stomach. She knew she should be more concerned, but somehow the idea of carrying Jackson's baby excited her.

Now she just had to tell her husband and her volatile lover the news.

* * *

Alex stood up quickly when she walked into the waiting room. He looked worried at first, but then his face and body posture relaxed when she shot him a wide, though utterly false, smile.

"So? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"I've got some good news," she said quietly, trying to maintain her smile as though she was fairly pleased with the outcome.

"Well?"

"I'm pregnant."

He let out a cry of joy and hugged Lisa tightly. "I love you so much," he whispered in her ear and she felt extremely sick to her stomach.

"Let's go have a nice, fancy lunch to celebrate and then we can tell everyone, okay?" he suggested and she nodded weakly.

Her private hell was just beginning.

* * *

A few days later, while Alex was at work, Lisa slipped out of the house and drove to Jackson's place. She had struggled with how to tell him for days and had finally just decided to confront him. Their relationship would have to end.

Alex was becoming rather suffocating in his presence and concern about her ever since he had returned from his business trip. This would actually be her first visit to him since her husband's return.

She knocked loudly on the door and took a deep breath in preparation for the storm to come. Jackson would be pissed without a doubt.

He opened the door and stared at her with bleary, sleep-filled eyes. His dark hair was a tousled mess and she was willing to bet he had just rolled out of bed. _That might work in my favor…_ she thought.

She stepped into the silent house and leaned her head on Jackson's shoulder. He automatically wrapped his arms around her and whispered a soft, "Hey, Leese" into her ear.

"Jackson, I have something to tell you," she mumbled.

"What is it, love?" He was calm and quiet.

She looked up at him with tears filling her green eyes. "I—I'm…"

"What? You can tell me. Talk to me, Leese."

She grabbed one of his hands and pressed it to her flat stomach. "Jackson…"

He looked down at her stomach and then back to her saddened face. "What? Are you—?"

She nodded. "Yes, Jackson. It's yours."

"Oh shit." He paled. "You—you're sure?"

"Yeah, I am."

"What the hell were you thinking, Leese? Are you going to leave him now?"

"No, he thinks it's his. I haven't told him," she said quietly.

"So you're just going to pretend this never happened? You plan on telling that asshole that it's his and letting our child grow-up in that shit hole you call a home?"

"I have to—"

"Bullshit!" he yelled, pulling away from her. "That's bullshit, Leese, and you know it! Christ, Lisa, this is our chance! Don't you see that?!"

He was pacing the foyer of his house; hands thrust into his messy hair and a wild look in his eyes.

"I can't do that to him, Jackson. You know I can't."

He swiped at a glass vase that was empty—it had been full of fresh-cut flowers when Lisa had spent a week there—and it shattered upon impact with the hard tile floor. Lisa jumped and side-stepped the glass shards that threatened to cut her.

"Fuck!" he cursed, bending down to pick up the pieces. He hissed when he cut one of his fingers on a sharp shard.

She rushed down the hall into the kitchen, her heels clicking noisily on the floor, and collected a dustpan, broom, and some wet paper towels. She returned to him and handed Jackson a wet paper towel. Scowling, he dabbed at the cut while she carefully picked up large shards by hand and then used the broom to sweep more of the glass pieces. He watched as she completed the work by using the rest of the wet paper towels to collect any tiny pieces she might have missed.

"Leese, " his voice had softened; he was begging now, "please leave him. Stay with me and we'll raise our baby. He doesn't deserve you."

"I want too, but I can't. You know—"

"I'll kill him, Leese." He cupped her chin and cocked his head towards hers. "Just say the word and he's gone."

She gasped in shock and pulled away. "No, you can't do that. You promised—"

"What? You think he won't notice when the baby looks nothing like him? You know I could sue him to gain custody of the baby. Wouldn't that be great for his image? A paternity suit involving a career 'criminal'?"

"You wouldn't dare," Lisa snarled bitterly.

"I'd do anything to get you. I love you, Leese. I'm not giving you up without a fight."

"You have to, Jackson. Please, don't do this. You have to let me go."

"Or what?" He grabbed her wrist and squeezed. "If I don't let you leave, what happens then? What happens next, Lisa?"

"Please," she whispered. "If you love me, you'll let me go."

"No," he said firmly. "Don't ask me to do that."

"I'm not asking."

He studied her somber face and sighed. "Why? Why won't you stay with me?"

"He'd make trouble for you. If I disappeared, he'd go after you first. There's no telling what he'd do in the name of 'finding me'. I can't let him hurt you."

"I'd kill him first."

"He's got power, money, and a company to protect. Please, don't do this. I don't want you to go against him because he'll do everything to make sure you lose."

She was crying again. He released her wrist and tugged her close. He tried to soothe her, both of them knowing it was quite possibly the last time they would ever see each other, let alone hold each other.

"I promise to not get involved. But if he hurts you or our child, I'll be there. All you have to do is call me and I'll tear that bastard from limb-to-limb, understand?"

Lisa nodded quickly. "Yes."

"Okay."

**Author's Notes:**

Wow, once again I manage to pull off a chapter in one day. Enjoy and thanks for reading/reviewing!


	6. I Didn't Mean To

**A Lonely September**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_ or the song 'A Lonely September'!

**Chapter Six: I Didn't Mean To**

_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did_

_And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did_

_And **I didn't mean to** fall in love, but I did_

_And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did_

'A Lonely September' by Plain White T's

* * *

"Lisa? Where were you?" Alex called out loudly as she quietly unlocked the apartment door and entered.

She froze in the foyer, keys and purse in hand. _What's he doing home? He's supposed to be at work!_

"Oh, I went out to look at baby stuff. I wasn't expecting you home so soon…" she lied easily. She placed her keys and purse on the small table by the door, locked the door from the inside, and slowly walked down the short hallway in the direction of his voice.

"Did you see anything?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you see anything that you liked for the baby?"

"Oh," she let out a short laugh as she entered their bedroom. "No, I didn't."

"What a shame. I would have had you call them up and purchase it and have it delivered here."

She sat down beside him on the bed. "Umm, I was wondering if perhaps we could move into a different place with a bit more space. I'd like to be able to set up a room for the baby and paint and…"

"I understand completely, Lisa," he said, nodding in agreement.

"So?" She was confused and unsure what he meant.

"We can start looking for places tomorrow. The funds are all there, it's just a matter of finding either a larger apartment or a small house. Whichever one you prefer, that is."

"Oh, Alex!" She wrapped her arms around her husband. "Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you, my dear." He smiled at her brightly. "Anything for my precious wife and my baby..."

_But it's not your baby. It's Jackson's—the baby belongs to me and him._

* * *

"Damn it!" he cursed, sucking on his sore thumb for what felt like the ten millionth time that day.

Half-assembled furniture surrounded him as well as scattered pieces of diagrams and instruction booklets meant to assist him in sorting out the madness. He was frustrated that after all his time spent as a manager, he could not read a stupid manual and figure out how to put anything together.

_Next time, I'm paying someone else to do this…_

But he knew that the end result would be worth all the agony. Lisa was going to be shocked when she discovered all the trouble he had gone to.

The walls around him were covered in a fresh coat of a neutral yellow that brightened the room without being gender-specific. He had not hung the curtains yet that matched the cutesy bedding he had purchased for the crib.

The half-finished, sad excuse for a crib that it was.

_This is for you, Leese. This is for our new life together…_

* * *

_A few days later…_

Lisa was opening the mail when she stumbled across a computer-typed envelope address to a 'Miss Leese Reisert'.

She sank down into a chair in the living room, staring at it in disbelief. It was innocent at first glance—probably meant to be taken that way by outsiders—but it was _deliberate_. Everyone knew her last name was Craig now, not Reisert, yet this person had specifically typed Reisert. And Leese…only one person ever called her that anymore.

_Jackson….oh God…_

Jackson Rippner had written her a letter. And he had sent to her _house_ where anyone could have easily read it. He was damn lucky that she had collected the mail, not Alex.

She carefully opened the sealed envelope and unfolded the typed letter. It suddenly occurred to her that she had never once seen Jackson's handwriting. He was forever typing everything. She had never even seen anything with as much as a _signature_ on it.

Taking a deep breath, she began to read.

_Leese,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I'm holding on as best I can._

_I'm not much for letters, and you know that better than anyone. I'm not good at much except, well, you know… That and loving you._

_If you still love me, and I know you do, you'll come. Just this once. That's all I'm asking of you—just give me one more chance._

_Meet me at our spot as soon as you can._

_J._

"Oh God, Jackson," she whispered quietly. She hastily stuffed the letter back into the envelope and shoved the plain envelope into her purse. She wrote a quick note to Alex and grabbed her keys.

_What were you thinking? What if he'd found this? Oh, Jackson…_

Her heart ached and it was all she could do to not speed all the way to his place.

**Author's Notes:**

Just a short chapter and it's mainly filler, but I promise there is a point to everything in this chapter. Just bear with me. Thanks for reading/reviewing!


	7. Not the Smartest Thing to Do

**A Lonely September**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_ or the song 'A Lonely September'!

**Chapter Seven: Not the Smartest Thing to Do**

_I know it's **not the smartest thing to do**_

'A Lonely September' by Plain White T's

* * *

Jackson was pacing a small expanse of floor in front of his door. He was hoping that Lisa had received his letter than she would be arriving shortly. He had no way to guarantee that his attempt at communication had been intercepted.

But what he _did know_ was that he was going crazy without her there with him.

Gravel crunched and a car engine died. A door slammed, followed by the chirp of an alarm. Hurried knocks on the front door caught his immediate attention. His heart leapt into his through as he pulled the door open in one swift motion—and prepared to swing it right back incase it wasn't her.

She stood on the step, his letter clutched in her left hand and tears in her green eyes.

"I'm here," she whispered softly; unwilling to speak. "I came as soon as I could."

He stepped out to where stood on unsteady heels and wrapped his arms around her trembling body to soothe her. She clung to him desperately and stood on tip-toes to kiss him without an ounce of hesitation.

They locked lips and limbs together as shivers ran up and down their spines. All pretenses disappeared and they forgot all about keeping their relationship secret.

Finally, Jackson pulled away and led her inside his modest house.

"I have something to show you, Leese," he said quietly, holding her right hand tightly as they walked down the hallway towards one of the bedrooms.

"What is it?"

He opened the door to the bedroom and she gasped in surprise.

"Oh, Jackson! You did all of this?"

"For you and the baby. I did it all for the two of you."

She ran her hands along the carefully constructed pine furniture, touched the soft bedding that he had carefully placed in the crib, and fingered the matching curtains he had hung on the large window. The soft yellow on the walls warmed the room and she smiled delightedly at all the care and thought he had put into the simple nursery.

"I considered buying clothes, but I figured that'd be better left to you," he said sheepishly as she pulled open the dresser drawers. "I did buy plenty of basic supplies—diapers, wipes, powder, etc—though."

Ecstatic all the same, Lisa threw her arms around Jackson again and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe you went to all this trouble just for me!"

Tears were slipping down her cheeks and she sniffled slightly.

"Stay with me, Leese. I want you and I want our baby. Please, don't leave me. I'll do whatever you need me to do, just stay with me. I love you and I don't want to live without you."

She looked into his earnest blue eyes and nodded her head rapidly. "Yes, yes, yes! I love you too, Jackson! I've tried to live without you, but I can't. I love you too much."

"Good, because I wasn't going to let you go anyways."

She let out a laugh. "Why am I not surprised?"

He shrugged innocently.

Suddenly all the happiness fled her. "What am I going to do, Jackson? I can't—"

"Yes, you can," he said confidently; tossing her a warm smile. "You can do this. Think about us—about the baby. Do it for our baby, Leese. Do it to protect your baby."

"But, he won't—"

"Just tell me what you want me to do. I'll do whatever you ask."

"Should I tell him the truth?"

"Do you think he'll willingly give you a divorce?"

"I hope so."

"I'm giving you an hour, Leese. You can go collect whatever you want to keep but don't worry about clothes and necessities. I can buy you all new of whatever you want. Just go handle what you need to. If you're not back in an hour, I'm coming after you, okay?"

She nodded in agreement.

"Good. I love you, Leese," he reminded her, giving her a quick kiss before helping out the house and into her car. "I'll see you in an hour."

_Or I'll kill him…_

**Author's Notes:**

Another short chapter! We're almost at the end! Yay!


	8. Don't Say You Didn't Love Me Back

**A Lonely September**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_ or the song 'A Lonely September'!

**Chapter Eight: Don't Say You Didn't Love Me Back**

_**Don't say you didn't love me back** 'cause I know you did_

'A Lonely September' by Plain White T's

* * *

Lisa rushed into the apartment she shared with Alex and began packing. She hastily ripped open drawers and dumped belongings on the ground, kicked objects with her feet, and destroyed a lot of Alex's stuff and her own on sight. She snatched old photo albums of her before their marriage and her favorite clothes and shoes—some of which Jackson had bought her and she had snuck into the apartment—and tossed it all into a duffel bag.

She was tugging the zipper closed when a hand closed on her right wrist and ripped her around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Lisa?" Alex demanded angrily; surveying the mess she had made.

"I'm leaving."

He let out a sarcastic laugh. "You? Leave me? Tell me another joke, Lisa."

"I'm not joking, Alexander. I'm leaving you."

"So did your lover finally convince you to stay with him? Tell me, what did he offer you? Love? Money? What?"

She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the truth, Lisa. Tell me the _truth_! What the hell were you doing at Jackson Rippner's place?!"

"Jackson?"

_Oh God…he knows… He knows about us. He's going to kill Jackson, isn't he? He's going to kill Jackson and then he's going to kill my baby._

"Yes, Jackson. The same man who tried to _kill you_ two years ago. The man I spent so much time and effort protecting you from. Yes, _that_ Jackson Rippner."

"What about him?"

He glared at her and tossed her onto their now-messy bed. "Don't get cute with me, Lisa. I know what you've been doing. I've got _proof_ of what you've been doing."

"Really? Enlighten me," she snapped bitterly; trying to gage an escape route from the cramped apartment.

"I've got pictures of you going to his house, of the two of you going inside, of you _KISSING_ HIM!!! Did you think I wasn't going to find out that you were fucking him, Lisa? Did you think I wouldn't notice that you're nothing but a common whore, Lisa?"

"I'm not a whore."

"Oh really? Then why were you _sleeping with him_? Did he pay you, Lisa? Did he threaten to kill you if you didn't fuck him?"

Quietly, with her eyes examining the pattern on the comforter she had been tossed on, Alex bearing down on her, she whispered, "He loves me. Jackson loves me…"

Alex laughed haughtingly. "My dear, a man like Rippner only loves himself. He doesn't love other people."

"He loves me."

Scowling, Alex reeled back his hand and smacked Lisa across the cheek. She cried out and touched her stinging skin warily; staring at her husband in shock.

With one hand on her pained face, and the other wrapped protectively around her stomach, she crawled backwards on the bed in an attempt to escape him and his coming wrath. _Jackson, hurry. Please hurry…I need you._

"He loves you, huh? Tell me, would he still love you if you lost his child? How about if you weren't beautiful? What if you became suddenly, irreversibly, horrifically disfigured, Lisa? Would he still love you then, adulterous whore that you are?"

She shook in fear. "No, don't…" she protested, trying to curl up tightly to protect herself and Jackson's child.

_He knows. He knows everything! He's going to kill the baby, he's going to kill Jackson…_

"Get up, Lisa. Get up, you traitorous bitch!"

Alex roughly yanked her from the bed by arms. She struggled to free herself, but he dug his nails into her skin and immobilized her arms.

"No! No!" she screamed loudly.

"What? You don't like it when I act like him, Lisa? Doesn't he push you around? I know he did on that plane. Tell me, is that what attracted you to him?"

"No…"

"Speak up. I can't hear you!"

"NO!!! I don't love him! I never did!"

"Really? Then why go to such lengths to hide your relationship? To hide that he fathered your child? That was supposed to be _our_ baby, Lisa, but instead you're carrying the spawn of the devil himself."

"I don't love him, Alex. I love you. I chose _you_!!" she pleaded; desperate to save herself and her unborn child.

"And you were going to leave me! Right, Lisa? You were going to run off to be with him!"

"To save myself and to save you!" she lied; crying. "If I didn't do what he said, he swore he'd kill me and he'd kill you!"

"Is that true?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's true!"

"You know what, Lisa?" He bent down to peer into her stricken face. "I don't believe you."

"Noo!!!" she screamed again as he persisted in dragging her into their bathroom.

"I was going to let you go, but you kept lying to my face, Lisa. If you had admitted your faults, I would have only punished him, but now I can't."

"No, please don't—"

"Uh uh, Lisa. You aren't getting out of this. You brought this upon yourself…"

"No!!!"

"We all have to pay for our mistakes, Lisa. You have to pay twice."

"No!!" she squirmed as he tried to hold her still on the closed toilet.

"It's a shame that you had an accident. You used to be such a beautiful woman."

"NOO!!!! JACKSON!!!!" Lisa cried out at the top of her lungs.

"So your true colors reveal themselves, huh, Lisa? In your hour of need, who do you call on but the same guy who put you in this position?"

She whimpered and shook. "Please, don't do this…"

"It's too late, Lisa." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a vial of liquid. "It's time to pay for what you've done and for me to ensure that it _never happens again_."

"Please…"

"My dear Lisa, have you ever seen what acid does to human skin?"

**Author's Notes:**

Is Alex a creep or is Alex a creep? Only two chapters left! Enjoy and thanks for reading/reviewing!

It finally looks like the alert system is up and running again too, so yay!


	9. One More Chance Tonight

**A Lonely September**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_ or the song 'A Lonely September'!

**Chapter Nine: One More Chance Tonight **

_We just can't seem to get it right_

_But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight_

_**One more chance tonight**_

'A Lonely September' by Plain White T's

* * *

"Get the fuck away from her!" hissed Jackson; suddenly appearing and slipping a knife against Alex's throat from behind. "And give me the vial."

"I think not, Rippner. She's _my wife_ and I'm entitled to punish her as I see fit."

She whimpered as the vial containing acid moved closer to her skin despite Jackson's warning. Any moment now, the acid would be splashed into her face and she would be disfigured like Alex promised. She could imagine the burning pain as the liquid ate the skin from her face…

"Leese, look at me," Jackson was calling to her. His icy eyes were glancing towards the vial occasionally and he suddenly jerked his head in the direction of Alex.

She nodded nervously; understanding his intentions and hoping that his plan would work.

His attention quickly snapped back to Alex. "Did you think your little hit man was gonna get the best of me?" Jackson taunted. "You sure seemed surprised to see me. Did you think I was gonna lay down and die peacefully when I knew what you were planning?"

"You don't know anything, Rippner," Alex replied venomously; trying to glare at the dark-haired man holding the knife.

"You forget what I once did for a living."

"And you fucked my wife."

"Oh, trust me, I was doing that long before you two even married…" he said with a smirk. She remained frozen in place; shocked by what Jackson was daring to say.

_Are you trying to get us all killed?_

"Then why didn't you marry her?"

"I don't know—Leese, wanna tell him why?"

She narrowed her green eyes at her lover before looking beseechingly at her husband. Her husband of a year who still held a glass vial containing acid before her face. If he did not manage to kill her, she would at least be horrifically disfigured for the rest of her life and she would lose Jackson.

"Yes, tell us both, Lisa. You know we're all _dying_ to know," Alex said pointedly; a sinister sneer crossing his lips and the vial beginning to tip closer to her trapped body.

She let out a petrified whimper and wrapped her arms around her flat stomach even tighter. Jackson seemed to notice the change in her position and flicked the blade into Alex's neck; drawing blood. His captive flinched and the vial righted itself.

Jackson bent closer to him. "You get that _any closer_ to her and I'll kill you right now. No hesitation—no misses. Just your blood spilling onto the floor…"

"And Lisa will lose her beautiful face. Tell me, would you still love my wife if she was hideous?" Alex shot back.

His nostrils flared angrily before he clamped his teeth shut. Jackson seemed to know that Alex held the power and would not hesitate to destroy them all.

"Well, Lisa," Alex's attention snapped back to her. "How about you tell us why you picked me over Mr. Personality here?"

One look at Jackson's tightly drawn face with pools of ice gazing intently at her instead of the man he was crouched behind gave her the strength she needed. She knew that no matter what she said, he would love her. They were all playing a game at the moment—one that could either leave her disfigured and Jackson dead or leave Alex dead. All three of them were treading on thin ice.

"I—I—" Lisa stumbled on her words. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I loved you both. I loved you each for different reasons. I knew Alex would provide for me and that my family would love him. Jackson, we had a connection, but let's face it—you aren't a family man. You aren't cut out for being a husband. Alex was—is. Alex, you were the logical choice. Jackson was nothing more than a fling. Alex, you were the man I loved more—the man I married. I chose you…" she said quietly.

"And you still continue to lie to me," snorted Alex. "You ungrateful little whore…"

"Hey! She's not—"

"You—You slept with her! You got her pregnant, you bastard! She's carrying your piece of filth in her body! You're the reason she turned on me!"

"It's not my fault you couldn't hang onto your own wife," Jackson said smugly. "Or," he chuckled lightly, "manage to get her pregnant."

Alex bared his teeth and tried to lunge at Jackson as the knife shifted on his neck.

"Now, Leese!" Jackson shouted.

She pitched forward on command; releasing her tense muscles. She knocked the vial upwards and into Alex's face. Jackson ducked behind his back and she threw an arm up to shield her face. Her husband howled as the acid seeped into his skin.

Strong arms encircled her shaking body. Soft whispered in her ear soothed her rattled nerves as Alex clawed viciously at his own destroyed face. As he resigned to the fate that he had wished upon her…

"I won't let him touch you again, Leese," Jackson promised quietly. "I won't let him hurt you or the baby."

She nodded and curled closer to him; burying her face in his shirt. He lightly kissed her bruised cheek from where Alex that stuck her. She melted into the warm embrace in order to block out what she had just done.

Alex was now as terrible and twisted looking on the outside as he was inside.

**Author's Notes:**

Only one more chapter left! Enjoy! Thanks for reading/reviewing!


	10. Love Me Back

**A Lonely September**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_ or the song 'A Lonely September'!

**Chapter Ten: Love Me Back**

_And I didn't mean to meet you then_

_We were just kids_

_And I didn't mean to give you chills_

_The way that I kiss_

_And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did_

_And you didn't mean to **love me back** but I know you did_

_Don't say you didn't **love me back** 'cause I know you did_

_No, you didn't mean to **love me back**_

_But you did_

'A Lonely September' by Plain White T's

* * *

A few months later, following the investigation into the unexpected and decidedly bizarre death of Alexander Craig, his body was finally laid to rest. The funeral was attended by a mass of people who either personally knew him, knew of him, or they were press invited by the family for publicity reasons.

Reporters had swarmed the usually peaceful cemetery following the flower-filled service; all of them clamoring for the attention of one couple dressed stylishly, but not in the respectful black.

An expensive, well-cut navy blue suit with a light blue tie that matched his crystalline eyes set Jackson Rippner apart from the crowd of mourners dressed in black. At his side, the former widow—who had been ousted from the Craig family immediately after Alex's suspicious death—stood clutching his arm tightly. She had worn a blue dress to match her husband; her pregnant belly showing through the material stretched tightly over her stomach. A sparkling wedding ring on Lisa's hand matched the simple one that Jackson wore.

Together, the Rippners had endured a flurry of controversy after Alex Craig's death. Rumors of a long-term affair between the acquitted criminal and his one-time captive were neither accepted nor denied. Another popular theory surrounding Lisa's rejected by the Craig family and her quick marriage to Jackson was that Lisa's baby had been the reason for Alex's death—Jackson Rippner was believed to have slaughtered his lover's husband because she was carrying his child.

Jackson's fierce protectiveness of his new wife and the baby she was carrying allowed the media circus to continue on in heated debates. Neither of them stopped the slanderous rumors. He almost seemed to encourage the rumors with a quick smile or laugh as they walked around in public with reporters following them and yelling questions.

Officially, both Lisa and Jackson had been cleared of murder. A few cameras were discovered in the Craig's apartment with clear views of the bedroom and adjoining bathroom. The cameras had caught the entire exchange between Alex and Lisa—from the time he interrupted her hurried packing to when she threw the acid at him and Jackson had cradled her close. The camera feeds had gone out then and when the feed returned approximately thirty minutes later, Alex Craig was dead with Jackson's knife in his heart.

Neither Rippner offered excuses for the events after the acid attack that led up to Alex's death. Lisa was too shaken by what she had seen to be coherent and Jackson too sly to say anything related to it.

They had only attended the funeral to put in an appearance. The other attendees had been shocked at their very visible attendance. Jackson had scandalized everyone by spitting on the closed casket and swearing. Lisa had seemed to praise his actions by kissing her new husband mere inches away from her dead husband.

In the end, the Rippners were asked to leave, which they gladly acquiesced to, while smiling and waving at the cameras in their faces.

It was a façade to hide their true feelings and the torment Lisa had suffered the day of his death. Even though she had cared for Alex, she had lost all of those feelings the moment he turned on her and threatened everyone else she loved. When that acid had dangled in her face and Alex had sworn that he would kill Jackson and her baby…she had stopped loving him. She had lost love for him bit-by-bit over the years but she had snapped when her cornered her in the bathroom.

Jackson knew that Alex had friends who would gladly come after them, but the former manager was not worried. He had already taken every precaution possible to ensure their safety. It also gave him an added excuse to be possessive of Lisa and to spend as much time with her as he could.

Not that either of them minded being together…

* * *

In June, Jackson rushed Lisa to the hospital. A few hours later, when Lisa was exhausted, streaked with sweat, and barely conscious—their baby was born.

It was a girl with Lisa's sparkling green eyes and a few light-colored strands of strawberry blond hair. They named her Hayley Alyssa Rippner.

Jackson had been ecstatic about the birth of his daughter and quickly began to spoil her. Lisa often had to tease him about the pampering and joked about her being "daddy's little girl". He didn't seem to mind and Hayley was not complaining.

One evening, while Hayley lay sleeping in her yellow room, surrounded by the ever-watchful army of stuffed animals that were presents from her father, Lisa and Jackson stood outside on a deck. A light summer breeze ruffled their hair as they watched the ocean in the distance.

Neither of them had really enjoyed the ocean view before. Their small house was situated on the beach, but they never seemed to pay attention to that fact. Hayley would get a chance to grow up playing in the sand and water under Jackson's watchful eyes while Lisa napped in the sun.

Jackson wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close. "Like the view?" he enquired; a smirk upon his face.

She turned around in his arms. "Yeah, I do."

He bent his head forward to kiss her bare neck. "I love you, Leese."

"And I love you back, Jackson. I always have."

"I know."

She glanced at him suspiciously. "And you still let me go?"

He shrugged. "I loved you enough to know that you'd come back. I always knew you'd come back to me, Leese. I just knew."

"I just wish it had been sooner." She sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"If I could, I'd change the past so that you'd never met him. But I can't, Leese, and I'm sorry for that."

"I know."

"What happened wasn't your fault…" he began, cries from inside the house cutting him off. He disappeared into the silent house and returned with an angry Hayley a few minutes later. Her pudgy face was red and her hands were curled into tight fists.

"Was someone lonely?" Lisa asked sweetly, smiling at her baby.

"I'd say so."

Lisa carefully took Hayley from Jackson's arms and three Rippners turned to face the ocean. Hayley gurgled at the sight of the ocean and her mad cries ceased. Jackson embraced his wife and child from behind; forming a tight huddle against the increasing wind.

For once in their chaotic lives, everything was calm… unless you counted the breeze.

**Author's Notes:**

And that's all folks! Major thanks to plays-with-stars for reading through the whole story and naming the babbbyyyy! I hope everyone enjoyed this story and thanks so much for reading/reviewing! I'm working on a music video for this story and when it's done I'll post the link on my profile page.

Thanks again!


End file.
